IN HEAVEN
by cristalsif
Summary: Una canción lo dirá todo por mí, siendo mi segunda oportunidad no puedo desaprovecharla... Shizuru yo te protegeré. Mi peor pesadilla no se hará realidad.


_**Saludos a todas y todos, este es el primer song fic que escribo, esta un poco largo pero bueno, yo nunca he escrito nada corto. Espero sobretodo que sea de su agrado, estaba diseñado para ser un regalo raro de navidad, pero me lie con la pagina y solo hasta esta fecha he podido al fin subirla. Muchos besos y abrazos navideños y mis mejores deseos de prosperidad para el año que se aproxima.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai hime no son de mi propiedad, (ya quisiera) son de Sunrise o en su defecto del que hubiera comprado sus derechos de autor, tan solo la loca trama es de mi autoria. La letra es In Heaven de JyJ, así como cito en el texto el derecho de autor de otra letra.**_

_**In Haven**_

_**Song Fic**_

Otro día más, me levanto, tomo una ducha y al contemplarme al espejo tengo unas ojeras, otra vez he llorado por ella, discutimos fuerte ayer y otra vez ha vuelto a rechazar mis sentimientos. El granate de mis ojos es tan opaco que yo se bien cuanta vida les falta, quiero apagar mis esperanzas por ella, pero ahí están, en el ultimo recodo de mi alma. Uso un poco de maquillaje y nadie lo notará en la Universidad. Tomo el conjunto beige, con la camisa de seda color salmón, un par de pendientes de perla, cepillo mi cabello y estoy perfecta. Camino por la estancia con mi té en las manos, bajo la mirada sobre la fotografía de nosotras dos ¿Cómo es que podemos discutir por tonterías?

_**Me acosas... ¿Por qué no te comportas Shizuru?**_

_**No es lo que Natsuki piensa... yo solo...**_

_**¡Solo te diviertes a mi costa! Deja ya de burlarte de mí ¿Por qué no simplemente haces tu vida en otra parte?**_

_**Cuando Natsuki se gradué será como ella lo desea, pero hasta entonces... ¿Podría tolerar mi presencia en su vida? Un poco más...**_

_**Argg... entonces estudiaré hasta morir, tal vez así te vayas pronto de aquí... y dejes de hacer todas esas cosas, que me avergüenzan.**_

Y sus palabras hacen eco en mi memoria, tanto alboroto porque la abracé en el karaoke, esta bien... no debí soplar tan cerca de su cuello, ni debí decir que éramos pareja cuando Takeda-san se le insinuó tan descaradamente, su rostro no tuvo precio, tal vez si... esa pelea. Una sonrisa amarga se posa en mis labios. ¿Tanto te repugna mi cercanía Natsuki? No sabes que tu aroma me es necesario para respirar, no... no sabes cuan grande es mi amor por ti, no sabes cuanto me contengo en tu presencia.

Tomo las llaves de la mesa de noche, cierro la puerta con seguro y camino a través del pasillo, escucho solo los tacones de mis pasos en el silencio... me detengo frente a una puerta negra, estoy de pie como una tonta aquí, sin atreverme a tocar. Se que estas ahí, mis manos con voluntad propia golpean tres veces, pero después de un largo momento de silencio, se que has decidido no abrirme. ¿Debería usar las llaves que me diste aquel día de ebriedad? No... pero quiero saber que estás bien, que has dormido y comido adecuadamente. Estrecho entre mis dedos la posibilidad, bajo la mirada, no tengo ese derecho. Inclino la cabeza y apoyo la frente en la pared, cierro los ojos.

-Adiós Natsuki- Susurró al silencio, acarician mis dedos la fría madera y me aparto al fin, cada paso lejos de ese lugar solo me llena de un pesar mayor, un fragmento de mi corazón se queda contigo.

Llego hasta el estacionamiento, ingreso en el auto y me quedo allí intentando reponer mi fachada de sonrisas, hoy me nombraran directora suplente de Fukka, estaré aquí en tanto pueda verte, después, te dejaré partir y buscar un camino sin mí... sé que es lo que deseas, pero, perdona mi egoísmo, yo aun no puedo alejarme de ti. Seguramente la veré allí, sabré que esta bien y podré saludarla en la distancia, ella fingirá haber olvidado el incidente, gracias por eso... haces mucho por mí.

Arranco el auto, tengo diversas gestiones pendientes en la Universidad, pero pasadas las 2 de la tarde al fin me dirijo a Fukka Gakuen, se supone que hoy van a nombrar mi nuevo cargo en ese Instituto, aunque siento dentro de mí, que ese lugar no debería ocuparlo yo, pero nada importa más que estar cerca de mi Natsuki. Así pasan las horas y ahora estoy rodeada de mil personas, desde mi cómodo asiento puedo ver a todos los alumnos reunidos, el gran discurso de Fumi-san es suficiente para reconocer cada rostro, pero entre la multitud no encuentro el tuyo. Mi angustia crece, me trago las lágrimas en silencio ¿Dónde estás?

-Shizuru-san...- Escucho un susurro en mi oído, Reito se ha visto obligado a remover mis pensamientos, es mi momento de dar un discurso de agradecimiento por el honor que se me ha otorgado, si supieran que solo estoy aquí por ti y tú no estas para verlo.

Mis pasos me llevan al palco, mi voz dice un sin fin de palabras ensayadas que me ganan una ovación general. Pero me parece que no vino, no ha querido verme y un amargo nudo vuelve a inundarme, me las ingenio para salir de la recepción que me han hecho, todos celebran menos yo. Busco un espacio a solas para marcar a su móvil, estoy distraída tecleando en la pantalla, escucho los tonos y dos veces el buzón de voz. Me exaspera, sigo vagando entre la gente buscando a quien no he de encontrar. Alguien golpea mi hombro, se cae mi celular al suelo, me inclino para recogerlo y al elevar la vista encuentro unos converse familiares, entre el mar de piernas, me levanto exaltada, olvidando el móvil en el suelo. Su negra melena se pierde entre la gente.

-¡Natsuki!- No se porque estoy tan desesperada, o porque mi tono se ha escuchado tan lastimero, solo noto que... no se voltea a verme, se pierde entre los asistentes, de ese modo me pierdo yo en mi soledad. Me doy la media vuelta, mi celular tiene la pantalla destrozada, como cada fragmento roto de mi corazón. Camino en sentido contrario, necesito respirar aire fresco, es urgente que salga de aquí, estoy perdiendo el control, otra vez.

Vuelvo a conducir en el rumbo de algún camino desconocido, pero todo esta borroso por el llanto, no veo más que mi propio dolor brotando de mi corazón, me detengo frente a un semáforo en rojo y pienso ¿Qué hice mal? Amarte duele solo porque no puedes verme igual, y tus labios aun queman los míos, supliqué perdón pero nunca me lo darás... aun si mientes me gusta mirarte, si me soportas es suficiente, yo solo quiero verte feliz.

Verde, se oyen los silbatos de los autos de atrás ante mi tardía respuesta, aceleró el auto para silenciar el barullo, pero los sonidos no cesan en su abrupto, vuelvo la vista a mi derecha solo por instinto, se ven dos luces muy cerca, tan enormes que encandilan... que tonta ¿Verdad Natsuki? El golpe que me viene después hace crujir tantas cosas en mi mundo, y sigo pensando... porque no estoy contigo ahora, morir en tus brazos, aun cuando duele el corazón, es infinitamente más dulce, pero esta vez, debo irme sola y liberarte de mí...

Kanina Natsuki... no veré tu graduación. El dolor se detiene, igual que cada uno de mis sentidos, ya no más duelen mis huesos, ya no siento el sabor de la sangre en mis labios, solo puedo verte llorar...

.

.

.

_Yo ni siquiera pude verla una ultima vez..._

_Y de esa manera, yo solo la envíe lejos..._

Algunas veces resultaba insoportable estar cerca de ti, tan incomodo el amor que me ofrecías y siempre tu presencia me hacía sentir culpable por no poder corresponderte como te merecías, te alejé y nuestras vidas siguieron sus caminos... nuestros caminos nunca debieron separarse, eso ahora lo sé. Te convertiste en la persona que todos admirarían, incluso yo, cuando no lo dije en voz alta, intente estar lo suficientemente cerca para verte triunfar y tomar el mundo entre tus manos, pero siempre que quise ver tus ojos no me atreví, sabía que estaban plagados del dolor que yo sembré, aun si sonríes para todos, cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran me parece ver tus lágrimas en silencio, mi sonrisa se apaga y vuelvo a escapar de ti, me pierdo entre la gente como el fantasma que siempre fui. Aun escucho el sonido de tu voz clamar mi nombre, nunca me di vuelta para responderte, simplemente deje de mirarte...

Ahora son mis ojos los que derraman las lágrimas que te hice sollozar, ahora es mi voz la que se ahoga entre los gemidos de dolor, el doctor lo ha dicho ya. Estás en un lugar donde yo no puedo estar, ¿Acaso desde allí podrás comprender mi sufrimiento? ¿Me darás tu perdón? No lo merezco, eso también lo sé.

-Natsuki...- Mai... no toques mi hombro, no digas que sientes mi pena, no me abraces, yo ya no siento nada. Solo puedo ver la puerta negra de mi habitación, donde tantas veces tocó sin que le abriera, preferí esconderme, sabiendo que rompía su corazón en cada ocasión. Sus abrazos evadí con la misma facilidad, tensa como una roca, gruñí incontables veces y ahora ruego porque vuelvas a tocarme, brindarme tu tibio calor, el dulce sonido de tu voz, aquellas bromas que sonrojaban mis mejillas, pero mi voz esta muda para decir ya... lo que nunca admití, te amo... te amo Shizuru.

_A partir de ese instante, no puedo decir nada._

_El milagro que eras tú... _

_Ahora todo parece una fantasía._

_Mil ultima imagen de ti._

_Parece estar encerrada_

_únicamente en mi memoria..._

Me deposito en mi cama queriendo que la soledad me embargue, dormir eternamente y no saber que en la mañana, tu cuarto estará vacío.

"_-Voy a irme... este es mi momento, pero...- Su angelical rostro me mira intensamente y se contrae de dolor. -¡No! Te amo, no quiero partir, quiero sentirte otra vez, quiero otra oportunidad. ¡Quédate junto a mí! Aun si es solo como amigas, deja que este cerca de ti-_

_-Shizuru...- Estoy llorando, no me apena hacerlo frente a ti. –Regresa por favor- Si estoy de rodillas, ¿lo harás?_

_-Lo siento Natsuki... me tengo que ir- No digas eso ¡No digas eso! ¡Quédate conmigo!_

_Estas sentada en el auto, mirando el celular destrozado, veo como das marcha de nuevo, pero tú no puedes ver que ese sujeto ebrio se ha pasado el semáforo en rojo... ¡Detente!"_

-¡Detente!- Me despierto gritando, llorando, sin poder contenerme.

¿Por qué no conteste tu llamada aquella tarde? Me estrecho el rostro entre mis dedos, no puedo creer que ya no estés aquí. Me levanto por inercia, ir al instituto no tiene sentido, solo quiero emborracharme y olvidar que te traté tan mal, es que ahora no puedo respirar. Caminando sin un rumbo fijo, visito los lugares en los que compartimos, el jardín en el que te conocí y rompo a llorar sin consuelo, no recuerdo haber derramado una sola lágrima por mi madre. ¿Por qué ahora es tan doloroso?

_Me pregunto si me estarás viendo_

_Desde algún lugar_

_Incluso si me arrepiento, _

_Es demasiado tarde, _

_No podré verte más._

Todo es despertar y saber que no estas, que el tiempo que pasamos juntas no volverá, es como caminar sobre los recuerdos y soñarte para memorar tus pequeños y grandes detalles ¿Cómo es posible que lo entienda solo hasta ahora? La importante pieza que fuiste en mi vida. Leer los periódicos susurrando tu nombre, tu tragedia... el mundo y yo nos quedamos sin ti, pero siento que a mí me duele más. Pasan los días y no se como he logrado sobrevivirte, tal vez es solo la inercia la que mantiene viva la maquinaria de mi cuerpo. Estoy de pie mirando a la nada, estoy volviendo sobre tus pasos, tus últimos instantes, en esa calle maldita con las huellas de los neumáticos calcinados sobre el pavimento. Puedo imaginar el crujido de los metales, la herida que se forma al pensar que tu vida fue arrebatada de una forma tan abrupta. ¡No es justo! Debí ser yo, alguien a quien nadie extrañase, pero tú... ahora tantos claman con dolor tu nombre.

Si pudieras verme ahora, los despojos que has dejado tras tu prematura partida. Estoy rota por dentro viviendo de los recuerdos, de los lugares que fueron solo nuestros. Estoy bajo el árbol de las dos ¿Lo recuerdas? Eran esos silenciosos momentos para dormir con la cabeza apoyada en tus piernas, me sentía completa en momentos así. Ahora mi espalda sobre la corteza áspera del tronco solo me llena de nostalgia, la diferencia me recuerda siempre tu suavidad. Cierro los ojos, ya no quiero despertar si tu no estas en este lugar...

_Las lagrimas en la oscuridad_

_De mis recuerdos,_

_Pueden ver más desde ese lugar._

¿Quién se atreve a importunarme? Los murmullos escandalosos de las jovencitas que no saben respetar mi duelo, me obligan a abrir los ojos, cansados, hinchados por llorarte. El enojo me llena, me pongo de pie con la idea de repartir un par de golpes, de todos modos ya no tengo que cuidar mi reputación. Decido encararlas, rodeo el árbol, pero muy pronto toda esa resolución ha desaparecido. Me quedo perpleja, helada, conteniendo el aliento... es solo un sueño, es contemplar otra vez su figura etérea caminar por los jardines, sus castaños cabellos brillando al sol con dorados visos, su sonrisa falsa para complacer a sus fans, es como antes, pero es un cruel sueño.

Y si estoy soñando, voy a disfrutarlo, ninguna otra cosa es importante. Las piernas me responden, apresuro mis pasos, voy a su encuentro, con la cara de siempre, con mi sonrisa ausente. Se detiene a mirarme, sus ojos sangría brillan intensamente, aunque sus labios se curvan de forma sincera, mas rápido se apaga esa sonrisa... supones que hoy como tantas veces voy a pasar de largo a tu lado. Que equivocada estas Shizuru, mis pasos se detienen frente a ti interrumpiendo la curiosa caravana con tus locas fanáticas. Te miro a los ojos convencida de muchas cosas, me atrevo a sonreír de esa manera que solo tu conoces y mi mano se estira sobre la tuya sin que me importe la multitud que nos mira, estrecho tus dedos y pareces sorprendida, halo con fuerza y tu cuerpo abrumado termina entre mis brazos, te estrecho con delicadeza, pero con vehemencia y miedo a soltarte... tal vez si lo hago vuelva a despertarme.

Nos miran y no me importa, alejo a esas colegialas con la frialdad de mi mirada ¿Por qué no se consiguen una vida? Que se aparten, es mi sueño y no pienso compartirte. Me estorban sus murmullos, los ecos de mi osadía, me aparto ligeramente, parece que los reflejos te fallan, no he podido ser tan indiferente hasta ahora para que carezcas de reacción ante mis afectos ¿o si? Voy a llevarte a otro lugar para que no estés tan preocupada. Es así como corremos y tú no sueltas mi mano, solo confías como siempre, te dejas guiar en este extraño escape, solo para terminar en nuestro jardín secreto lejos del alcance de las miradas... Aquí nos conocimos ¿Lo recueras? Al soltarte estoy riendo por la cara de idiotas de esas chicas, es un placer malsano seguramente, pero que más da, te miro y pareces agitada, me miras extrañada por mi peculiar conducta, tal vez no entiendes nada.

-Ara, al fin comprendo porque Natsuki es la campeona de atletismo y natación- ¡Cielos! Como es posible que no apreciara esa bella sonrisa, o esas perlas de sudor surcando su cuello, sigo preguntándome... ¿Por qué no supe ver lo linda que es Shizuru?

-Que... quédate conmigo- Es todo lo que puedo decir, sin controlar mis expresiones, esa mueca de dolor vuelve a postrarse en mi rostro. No quiero que este sueño acabe, no quiero que simplemente no estés aquí.

-¿Natsuki?- Ahora son tus brazos los que me envuelven, los que me quieren proteger del mundo. Lo comprendo al sentir húmeda mi cara, se que nunca me has visto llorar, pero no siempre puedo fingir que soy de hielo, no puedo esconder mis emociones de ti y eso... eso es lo que más me aterraba de tu cercanía, saberme débil, tan frágil ante ti. Deja que me quede un momento así, es un alivio para el peso que llevo encima, en el alma misma.

-Ven conmigo- Sonrío cuando me siento mejor, ahora es mi mano la que se tiende ante ti, ahora soy yo quien suplica por tu compañía.

-Yo... yo tengo que- Lo duda, la mujer en mis sueños duda una oferta que nunca rechazaría. Mis ojos se amplían comprendiendo que solo la Shizuru real, solo ella pensaría en sus deberes, como cuando hace sus trabajos de la universidad y yo, yo ya le he robado demasiado tiempo... se ha perdido demasiado en las horas que me ha explicado y que yo no he sabido agradecer, Shizuru es como siempre una mujer muy ocupada. ¿Acaso todo esto ha sido producto de alguna pesadilla? Ella esta aquí frente a mí y yo, yo he cometido una absoluta imprudencia.

_No puedo decir esas palabras,_

_yo realmente no puedo..._

_En el momento en que estuviste a mi lado._

_Lo siento pero no pude..._

-Ho, cierto tienes... responsabilidades que yo he interrumpido... perdona Shizuru- Doy un paso atrás ¿Soy idiota? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué todo fue tan real? Vi su cuerpo en ese féretro, sentí mis lágrimas caer con un dolor real. Bajo la vista al suelo muy confusa. –¿Qué día es hoy?-

-¡Hey chicas!- Antes de que la castaña frente a mi pueda responder, mirándome ya con mucha contrariedad, una chica de abundante delantera, nos interrumpe con sus estridentes gritos y yo, me apuro a limpiarme la cara... sería vergonzoso que Mai supiera que he llorado por sueños estúpidos.

-Hola Tokiha-san- Saluda Shizuru forzando una sonrisa, sé que se ha sentido importunada por esta breve interrupción.

-Ne... ¿Vendrán al Karaoke esta noche?- Dice la de ojos lila con una pronunciada sonrisa.

-¿No fuimos hace unos días Mai?- Por favor sepúltenme viva, lo prefiero a tener que volver a soportar a Midori con sus borracheras y al imbécil de Takeda declarándose otra vez.

-Bueno, si hace meses es unos pocos días para ti, significa que... ¡Quieres ir!- Mai si que sabe hacerse la idiota cuando la situación lo requiere.

-No, solo significa que los traumáticos hechos aun no abandonan mi memoria- Fruncí el ceño y por alguna razón la mirada de Shizuru sobre mí, se tranquilizó, yo volvía a ser la roca de siempre y... eso no me hacia sentir mejor, ese desgarrador miedo estaba allí conmigo todavía, al igual que las palabras que dije ante el féretro de esa pesadilla.

-Ara, me encantaría escuchar la voz de mi Natsuki entonando una canción- Shizuru, en que situación tan difícil me pones, rayos ¿Por qué ahora negarte algo me duele de esta manera?

-Bueno Fujino-san... no es por desalentarte pero Natsuki realmente carece de habilidades en ese sentido, mis oídos no se recuperan todavía de eso- Mai, maldita Mai, deja de hacerme quedar como un zapato.

-Ujum... Natsuki no canta muy bien- ¿Mikoto? ¿Diablos que hace colgada de ese árbol otra vez?

Espera un momento, insinúan que yo... –Eso... ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo canto muy bien... esa ocasión yo, estaba nerviosa- No me gusta sentirme avergonzada de esta manera.

-¿Entonces hoy la descerebrada nos va a deleitar con su concierto de lamentos y alaridos?- A que horas se armó esta reunión de locas, que hace la imbécil de Nao tras el árbol? Joder, como no hayan escuchado mi llanto en brazos de Shizuru.

-Según yo recuerdo Nao es quien canta horrible- Afirme, me duelen los oídos de pensar que hoy tendré que soportar ese calvario otra vez.

-¿Yo puedo ir también Tokiha-san?- Casi olvido que Shizuru esta aquí, le iba a romper la cara a Nao. ¿Por qué pregunta si fue la última vez?

-Claro Fujino-san... eres bienvenida- Mai estaba más que contenta, jugando con Mikoto y no sé como Nao terminó involucrada en la ronda infantil, suplicando ser rescatada de ese par. Me acerque a cierta castaña que las miraba divertida.

-Shizuru porque pides permiso, la ocasión anterior fuiste con nosotros, eres una más de la fiesta y...-

-Ara, Natsuki esta comportándose de una manera extraña, yo nunca he ido al Karaoke con ustedes, lo cual me hace sentir triste- Susurró lo ultimo, muy cerca, demasiado próxima a mi oído y ese aliento me eriza la piel. Trago saliva con dificultad ¿Qué me pasa? Yo... yo estoy deseando estar a solas... ¡No! Es solo un lapsus.

-Shizuru se perdió el súper disfraz de Natsuki- Gracias Mai, ahora si me has metido en líos. Ahora si tiene esa cara de tristeza que me hace sentir fatal.

_Ahora, _

_Todo regresa a mí agitándome_

_Al esperar un poco más_

_Al deambular a través de mis sueños_

_Me temo que voy a cerrar_

_Mis ojos y tu me olvidarás..._

Quedamos en ir, no sé como terminé afirmando pero, heme aquí, con mis mejores pantalones de cuero, una nueva camisa blanca de diseñador, la chaqueta negra que le va mejor a mi indumentaria, estas botas y ahora si que he perdido la cabeza ¿Quiero impresionar a Shizuru? ¿Dónde quedaron mis deportivas y mis pantalones ajados? En esa pesadilla del demonio, no quiero ni por asomo que nada sea parecido. Bajo del auto, estoy frente a ese estúpido letrero que conozco tan bien y tras entrar sin encontrar a Shizuru, me lamento de no haberme ofrecido a recogerla. Por dios, vivimos a dos apartamentos de distancia ¡Soy idiota!

Pasan algunas canciones, con las típicas rolas y tonterías de todos, pero yo no me doy la ronda de disfraces ni canciones, no merece la pena si ella no esta. Ya lo he decidido, no se si se debe al miedo que todavía cala mis huesos, pero hoy... una canción va a decirlo todo por mí.

-Ara... Natsuki parece muy pensativa- Su suave voz, levanto la vista de mis zapatos, con la increíble vista de sus piernas enfundadas en unos jeans, una camisa con una banda de rock y ahora me siento tonta por haber arreglado tan formalmente, Shizuru luce siempre esplendida. Me pongo de pie, sonrió al mirarla a los ojos.

-Te esperaba y me he dado cuenta que... soy mala en eso- Aquello me ha salido tan natural, y parece que va a llorar en cualquier momento. –Shi...shizuru...- Por favor no llores, ¿He sido tan cruel?

-Bienvenida Fujino-san- Gracias Mai, esto ha sido ser salvada por la campana.

-Puedes llamarme Shizuru Tokiha-san- Sonríe como siempre, con esa extraña falsedad que me intoxica, no quiero esa sonrisa cerca de mí, yo quiero la real.

-Entonces Shizuru debe llamarme también por mi nombre- Las observo y me siento fuera de la conversación.

-He... esta cobarde no ha cantado ni una sola- ¿Qué? Nao calla esos ojos, espera... baja esa mano de mi hombro y no... todavía no.

-Ara, al fin podré escuchar la hermosa voz de Natsuki- Ahora si... estoy perdida.

-Err... bueno- No me puede venir la inseguridad en un momento así. Afortunadamente me arrastran hasta la pequeña tarima del Karaoke, por mis propios pies nunca me hubiera subido aquí. –¿Cuál te pides Nat?-

Midori... diablos ya esta borracha. –Mai...- La miró con cara de 'sálvame' pero es la hora, ¿No es así? No me había preparado psicológicamente. –Pon... I'll Protect you, de JaeJoong- No sé porque se me queda mirando un momento, antes se salir corriendo a buscar mi canción en la computadora. Supongo que se esperaba una más movida y menos romántica. Sostengo el micrófono en mi mano sin saber si esto va a salir bien, desvió la mirada sobre las borrachas que son Midori y ¿Mis Yukariko? Nao no esta tampoco en sus cabales y Mai, ella esta de lo más contenta con Mikoto al lado, diablos... que hace el imbécil de Takeda aquí y tirado en esa esquina como un idiota, ah si... mi pesadilla. Los veo aplaudir animados y con las mejillas sonrojadas ¿En serio se embriagaron tan pronto? La música comienza a sonar y yo siento la dulce mirada carmín puesta sobre mí ¡No es momento del pánico escénico! Debí tomar algo más que esa cerveza. Me concentró en las muchas veces que la cante en casa para no hacer el ridículo, y mi voz sale de mí como un hilo, un susurro suave. Pero no me atrevo a mirarla.

"_No puedo mirarte, incluso cuando abro mis ojos._

_Tu corazón, es un recuerdo que se aleja y se desvanece."_

Como me duele esa idea, no quiero pensar que pueda olvidarte, o que tú lo hagas conmigo. Los miro a todos y nadie esta burlándose de mi forma de cantar, esta vez ya no siento nervios porque ella esta aquí para mirarme.

"_Volviéndome frío por todas esas lágrimas._

_Y cuando pienso que ya no puedo seguir._

_Mejoro cuando te veo."_

Acumulé la fuerza necesaria por una vez, atreverme a mirar sus ojos.

"_Quiero protegerte, incluso en esos malos hábitos tuyos._

_Son los que me hacen reír cuando no puedo más_

_Aunque será un poco difícil, _

_Yo también quiero decir palabras como 'Te amo'_

_Hasta el momento en que vengas y pueda tenerte junto a mí"_

Sin Shizuru, me derrumbo con facilidad, soy tonta por verlo todo siempre tarde, siempre que se trata de mi corazón, soy tan poco observadora. Posé con toda intensidad mis ojos sobre los suyos, quiero que lo leas, que lo sepas... esta canción es para ti.

"_No rio ya, ni recuerdo como hacerlo._

_Hoy como en un sueño, _

_Pienso que si despierto, _

_Podrías desaparecer_"

No te atrevas a morir como en mis pesadillas. Siento esas palabras como un veneno intoxicándome, llenándome de recuerdos horrorosos y arde, sé como las lágrimas amenazan con salir.

"_Aun estando a mi lado, tu pareces tan distante,_

_Me siento insegura diciéndote 'Te amo'"_

Si supieras cuanto me costó admitirlo, si supieras que me aterra decir esas palabras y que después te evapores como un sueño. Cierro los ojos para tener valor, para que el sentimiento en mi voz pueda transmitir estas emociones.

"_Quiero protegerte, _

_Incluso en esos malos hábitos tuyos._

_Son los que me hacen reír cuando no puedo más._

_Aunque será un poco difícil, _

_Yo también quiero decir palabras como 'Te amo'_

_Hasta el momento en que vengas y tenerte junto a mí"_

Vamos que suene como un lamento, que se sienta que me matan los celos de pensarla con alguien más. Abro mis ojos y ahí están los suyos, tan hermosos y brillantes.

"_Quizás tu pienses en alguien más" _La vi negar ligeramente con la cabeza.

"_¿Serías feliz si te alejaras de mí? Ahhh uuhhh ohhh"_ Volvió a hacerlo sin que nadie más que yo pudiera notarlo.

"_No puedo dejarte ir._

_Nena... Aunque el dolor acabe conmigo... ahhhhh" _

Realmente no puedo, ella es el centro de toda mi atención.

"_Más que a nadie 'Yo te amo'_

_Aun sigo acompañándote_

_Sujetando tu mano muy fuerte._

_No puedo dejarte ir a otros brazos... ahora_

_Me pregunto ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte ir?"_

Concluyo con voz queda, bajo el micrófono de mi boca, casi sin aliento como si hubiese realizado la tarea mas difícil de todas y vamos que lo ha sido para mí, suspiro, levantó la vista y le sonrió. –¿Les gustó? _"Te gustó"_- Es algo general mi pregunta pero... es solo para ella y Shizuru lo sabe, solo escuché los aplausos, incluso de Nao. Le entregué el micrófono al siguiente, un par de palmadas en la espalda y todos seguían mirándome como si fuera la abducción de mi misma. Se preguntaran que pasó conmigo, no lo saben, esta es mi segunda oportunidad y no voy a desperdiciarla. Están todos los que soñé, ha pasado todo y no voy a permitir que esta historia tenga el mismo final.

Tomo asiento a su lado, intentando mirar al frente, Nao se ve diferente y se esmera por darme la talla, pero ya no me importa si es mejor. –Ara, le habían hecho muy mala publicidad a Natsuki... su voz es hermosa- Llega su aliento a mi oído y me paralizó. Vuelvo la mirada y su rostro es tan dulce. –Realmente canto mal Shizuru, esta la he practicado bastante- Me arde la cara solo decir cosas como esta.

-Ara ara, ¿Acaso esta especialmente dedicada?- ¡Oi! ¿Acaso no se nota que es por ti? La miro con incredulidad y cuando estoy a punto de aclarar las cosas, decirlo mas de frente, aparece el idiota número uno.

-¿Es para mí... Kuga-sama?- Ho, ya había olvidado esta parte. Tenía que estar lo suficientemente ebrio para decir tantas tonterías juntas. –Por favor espere... Hip... a que yo pueda devolver su amor con otra canción-

-Me temo que Takeda-san comete un grave error... ya que Natsuki es solo mía- Ella rodea la silla, sus brazos se extienden cuan largos son en un abrazo tibio, cierro los ojos sabiendo que va a suspirar en mi cuello, pero esta vez no es incomodo, solo lo disfruto, es eléctrico.

-Eso no es ver... verdad- Se tambaleaba el imbécil y yo no sabía si reír o llorar, esto ya lo había oído.

-Shizuru...- Digo con un tono mortalmente frío, respinga imperceptiblemente, pero inmediatamente acaricio la mano que tibia me abraza. –Takeda... estoy cansada de decirlo, pero tu no entiendes de ninguna manera, no me gustas, no me agradas ni siquiera... no eres la persona para mí...- Entrelazó lentamente mis dedos con los de Shizuru cuyo aliento se detiene con esa tenue caricia. –Shizuru es mi persona más importante, ella es la persona para mí- Sonrió al pronunciarlo, no fue tan difícil ¿Verdad? Ladeo la mirada sobre ella. –¡Oi! ¡Shizuru no llores!- Me doy la vuelta alarmada, no me gusta que llore ¿Dije algo malo? Me doy la vuelta sobre la silla y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. –No... no llores... me duele- Le susurro al oído, con suavidad. –Vamos a otro lugar...-

No sé que pasó allá adentro que repentinamente se hizo mucho escandalo, no sé si fue por la cara de corazón partido de Takeda o el repentino Shock de todo el mundo, me miraban como si estuviera demente y fue buena idea salir de allí. –¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Bubuzuke?- Creo que ese era su plato favorito, pero tengo que buscar un buen lugar. La guié cerca del estacionamiento allí deje el auto.

-¿Tienes un auto?- Un jaguar negro, creo que nunca lo mencioné.

-Sube- Ordené esperando que esa panda de locas no nos siguieran y me alejé de ese sitio rápidamente. Llegamos a un sitio que estuve pensando toda la tarde, una llamada con algunos contactos y ahora todo esta listo. Entramos y no he soltado su mano, me parece tan irreal... pero a ella mucho más.

_No me dejes, No me dejes_

_¿No puedes quedarte a mi lado?_

_Mentiras, todas son mentiras._

_No voy a escuchar nada_

_Te amo, te amo_

_¿No puedes decirme esas palabras otras vez?_

_Te amo, te amo_

_¿Me amarás otra vez?_

Estamos sentadas una frente a la otra, hemos hecho un pedido, y me impacienta la espera. El silencio aun más pero no puedo decir que tenga algo para decir en este punto, solo estoy observándola. –Si Natsuki me hubiese hablado de este sitio tan elegante, hubiera elegido un atuendo más apropiado-

Sonrió intentando esconder mi diversión. –Ara, y ahora se burla de mí... como su broma en el Karaoke- Sus labios se curvan pero sus ojos están tan tristes.

La miro y su fino rostro esta tan enmascarado en esas falsas emociones. –Shizuru... yo...- Vamos Natsuki, cantaste para ella y ¿Ahora te tiemblan las piernas? – Yo pienso que Shizuru se ve bien, aun si luce harapos-

-¿Entonces visto como una indigente?- ¿Qué?

-¡Oi! Yo no dije eso... ¡Dije que estas muy guapa!- Me he puesto de pie con un alarido y todos nos miran, me sonrojo y vuelvo a sentarme.

-Ara, así que Natsuki piensa que soy guapa- Por dios, no... no pongas esa sonrisa ladina, y no me mires así que... me arde el rostro.

-No... si... no... ¡que si! No me hagas repetirlo... por favor- Bajo la cabeza y agradezco al cielo que nos sirven los alimentos. Nadie dijo que declararse fuera fácil o que la chica en cuestión no lo notara. El silencio se hace mientras comemos y yo sigo sin poder decir algo coherente. -¿Shizuru?-

-Kawai... que dulce tono es ese, no lo conocía- Me mira atentamente.

-¿Podrías mirar esas flores mientras te hablo? Solo hazlo por favor- Tragó saliva, ella solo se ríe discretamente y vuelve la vista sobre ellas.

-Siento que no me tomas en serio... por favor no me mires, o no podré decirlo- Advierto al ver que flaquea su voluntad. –He... he soñado algo... algo que me destroza tras cada pensamiento- Siento mi voz rota. –Por eso no puedo dudar ahora o voy a perder lo que es más valioso para mí... yo hablé en serio en el Karaoke Shizuru, tu eres...- Lentamente se vuelve hacia mí y vuelvo a sentir las piernas de gelatina. –Tú eres mi persona más importante... a quien yo...-

-¿Desean vino?- ¡¿Qué?! Lárgate o muere en el intento.

-Natsuki no debe morder al señor- Con una broma tan simple disipa la tensión, el vino yace servido y ella parece tan calmada. En cuanto el hombre se va, la miro de nuevo.

-¿Me dirás... tu respuesta?- Suplica es lo que hay en mi voz.

-Natsuki no ha preguntado nada- Sonríe tranquilamente, es como si no hubiese dicho nada. Diablos, debí llevarla a un lugar menos formal, ahora parece en su salsa.

-Shizuru... para de jugar ¿Quieres?- Frunzo el ceño.

-Ara, Natsuki no aguanta una pequeña broma...- Esta tan calmada y yo parezco de gelatina. –Además su sonrojo es tan...- Es tan desesperante.

-Te amo...- Musito con voz queda, siento la fuerza de mis manos escaparse de mí, los cubiertos resbalan y bajo la cabeza antes de mirarla, ahora me parece tan alta e inalcanzable. –Te... te amo- Me tiembla la voz y resbalan mis lágrimas otra vez. –Te amo no como... no como una amiga- Trago saliva, cierro los ojos intentando no flaquear, no dudar. –Se que es egoísta pero... pero no finjas ignorarme aunque lo merezca, no quiero... no puedo pensar perderte, porque me atormenta... yo te amo aunque sea idiota para notarlo tan tarde, cuando... cuando parece que me has olvi...-

Sus tibios labios en mi boca, mis mejillas siendo sujetas por sus tibias manos, estiro mis brazos para envolverla en un abrazo, lentamente se abre paso en mí para prodigarme un beso más intenso y su sabor es ciertamente adictivo, ella es lo que quiero para mí, ahora parece tan claro. Mi boca se mueve con voluntad propia, se funde con la suya y solo esa inoportuna necesidad de respirar nos aparta.

-Es ligeramente difícil diferir entre la realidad y la fantasía, esperé por tanto tiempo esto... que me cuesta creerlo... Natsuki- Sus gentiles dedos retiran las restantes lágrimas, ella parece tan apacible, aunque sus ojos también están cristalinos.

-Pensé que no ibas a creerme- Estrecho sus manos entre las mías, son tan suaves. –Sor torpe en esto, nunca sentí o dije nada igual... solo a ti Shizuru, se que... que después de lo que pasó en el carnaval yo... yo sentí mucho miedo, no podía entender lo que sentía, pero sé y solo sé que eres mi persona mas importante y que yo lo daría todo por ti, aunque fui cobarde y lo siento muchísimo- Sentí sus caricias consolándome, soy tan débil en comparación contigo.

_El tiempo esta pasando de esta manera_

_Intento buscar tus huellas, pero ellas han sido borradas_

_Los últimos recuerdos de ti están encerrados en los bordes de mis lágrimas_

Llegamos a casa después de cenar, el silencio tan cómodo, solo su presencia era lo que necesitaba para encontrarme a mí misma. –Estas cansada Natsuki- Sin embargo no hemos vuelto a besarnos y yo siento tanta sed. Niego con la cabeza, aunque realmente me siento agotada de contener tantas emociones dentro de mí, así como esta pena permanente ha sido fatigosa.

Sujeto su mano y la guío al sofá dispuesto en el gran salón, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y siento sus caricias en mi cabeza, su abrazo tierno, como si buscara protegerme de todo, incluso del viento que entra por la ventana. –Te... te deseo Shizuru- No puedo perder el tiempo, no sé cuanto tiempo quieran bendecirme en medio de este sueño.

Beso su cuello muy suave, muy lento, mis manos buscan bajo su linda camisa. Ella respinga, rayos, tenía las manos frías, las saco rápido y con desesperación, soplando con mi vaho para entibiarlas pronto, pero ella rodea con sus dedos mis puños cerrados. –Que le pasa a mi Natsuki, aun para ella esto es muy rápido-

-¿Acaso no lo deseas?- La miro con una especie de miedo volviendo a pulsarme el corazón.

-No hay nada que yo desee más en este mundo, pero conozco lo suficiente a Natsuki para saber que se apresura por otras razones- Sus ojos carmín me observan comprensivos. -¿Qué es lo que tanto angustia a mi Natsuki?- Comprensiva, sus dulces caricias en mi rostro.

Tal vez tiene razón y solo me precipito, no puedo compensar los meses de desprecios con un día de cambios. –Shizuru es la indicada simplemente, no pasa nada... un nuevo mundo se abre ante mí, y soy como un infante que se maravilla con las pequeñas cosas- Sonrío y eso parece tranquilizarla, la llevo a mi habitación. –Pero hoy, dormirás en mi cama...- Me mira abrumada. –Me portaré bien ¿Aceptas Shizuru?-

-Ara, si soy yo la que no puede prometer portarse bien- Se ríe descaradamente de mí. ¿No que no?

Niego con la cabeza sonriendo, me cambio de ropa y le doy prestadas un par de prendas. –No es lo más glamuroso pero... ya sabes tu pe... tú no tienes mi talla- Siento arderme la cara, ella es una chica realmente hermosa, alguien que podría tener a quien quisiera ¿Por qué se ha fijado en alguien tan tosca como yo?

-Resulta que las de Natsuki no están nada mal- Musita divertida y ahora estoy peor. –Natsuki... ven aquí ¿Si?- Me pregunta como dudando mientras me abre espacio en mi propia cama, corro a sus brazos y nuestros rostros quedan tan cerca. Vuelvo a besarla, y me abrazo a su calor, a sus curvas diseñadas perfectamente para amoldarse a mí.

-Prometo amarte bien... Zuru, solo espérame un poco más, lo haré especial- Susurro en su oído antes de besar su mejilla y acomodarme en su pecho. Solo entonces puedo dormir, soñar...

"_Camino en medio de aquella calle, la colisión ha pasado, pero ahora es todo diferente, hay una moto en medio de todo aquello, el camión ha descarrilado y todo su contenido se ha desperdigado por la vía, la gente se amontona y hay mucho escandalo, me acerco y me doy cuenta que ¡Es mi moto! Acelero mis pasos para llegar._

_-Natsuki... ¡Natsuki!- Shizuru, la veo caer de rodillas con un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, sangra pero no es grave, hay alguien a su lado y un charco carmesí se extiende por el pavimento... –Por favor... ¡Por favor no me dejes!- Grita sosteniendo a una motorista con el casco destrozado y los ojos cerrados, esa persona... esta irreconocible. Shizuru llora, solloza abrazándole con fuerza, porque sus latidos ya no se escuchan._

_-Shizuru... yo no te dejaré... ¡Escúchame!- Intento tomar su hombro pero lo atravieso como si no existiera. Me miró a mi misma, vuelvo a intentarlo otra vez. -¡Aquí estoy! ¡Mírame!- Le suplico._

_-Cambiaste el destino Natsuki Hime...- una voz burlona se escucha a mi espalda mientras estoy de rodillas a un lado de la Shizuru que gime y llora con agonía. –No para bien me temo-_

_-Nagi...- Ese tono burlesco lo conozco muy bien, me vuelvo y le miro con odio. -¡¿Qué diablos pasa?!- Me levanto y me acerco amenazante a él._

_-No me culpes por las decisiones que has tomado Kuga, todas ellas te conducen a este lugar y este momento, no tienes opción- Mi puño en su cara pero también le atravieso, siendo un ente inmaterial nada puedo hacerle a un vivo. Sin embargo sus palabras me hielan._

_-¿De que hablas?- Le miro con desconfianza._

_-La muerte se ha cernido sobre ella... alguien que esta en la lista de la parca, alguien tiene que morir... a tu suerte puedes elegir, elige, tú o ella- Nagi habla tan seriamente que parece estar siendo un mezquino, un... un ¡Desgraciado! –¿Prefieres esto tal vez?- Levantó su mano y así me mostro mis propios recuerdos, y el momento que me llevo a ese árbol, como una maldita pesadilla interminable que se desplaza en el tiempo a través de un espejo._

_-¡NO!- Niego abruptamente. –¡Ella no morirá! No lo permitiré- Le grito a la cara con enfado._

_-Inténtalo... ella ya se ha ido de tu cama- Sonríe divertido, le place mi sufrimiento. –Despierta... ahora-"_

Doy un brinco en la cama, sudando y con una sensación pesada en el pecho, mi corazón se siente fatigado. –Solo fue un sueño... solo es paranoia- Pero al mirar a mi lado no hay nadie, me alarmo, salgo de la cama a tumbos y la busco en todo el apartamento. Cuando siento la desesperación, hay una nota en la mesita de la cocina, huele a comida recién preparada. Tomo el papel en mi mano y leo lo que dice:

_Buenos días mi dulce Natsuki,_

_Lamento decir que no me encontrarás al despertar, pero no tuve corazón para despertarte, estabas tan cansada y te veías tan tierna dormida. Te contemplé en silencio un par de horas, espero no te sintieras asediada, pero eres mi debilidad. Por lo pronto debo ir a la universidad, atender algunos asuntos familiares de importancia y finalmente te veré en la recepción de Fukka, hoy es el gran día y estaría dichosa de encontrarte allí._

_Con amor Shizuru,_

_PD: Te deje listo el desayuno, espero lo disfrutes n.n_

Mis temblorosas manos soltaron el papel, hoy... hoy es el día, tengo que evitarlo sin importar que... –Shizuru... ¡Bakaaaaa!- Grité en medio de la frustración, me fui corriendo a la ducha, metí algo de ropa en un maletín, me vestí. –Aun si tengo que secuestrarte, llevarte a un lugar donde nunca vuelvas a tocar un volante de auto, ¡Lo haré!- Salí corriendo de mi apartamento y baje a trote por las escaleras del estacionamiento, pues el maldito ascensor no se dignó funcionar.

_Solamente acábalo, termíname_

_Si no vas a estar a mi lado, solo hazlo._

_Lo siento pero voy a irme ahora_

_Siguiendo tus pasos_

_Siguiendo el camino sin fin_

_Como en un viaje para encontrarte_

La busco en cada lugar, pero es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, no esta en su casa de campo, no esta en la oficina de Fukka, voy camino de la universidad, se supone que tiene clase de finanzas avanzadas, bajo de la moto y corro por el campus. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué nunca le acompañé a su salón? Traerla hasta aquí no bastaba.

-He... señorita, ¿Ha visto usted a Shizuru Fujino?- La mujer de ojos turquesa me mira de arriba abajo con mirada despectiva. Acomoda sus cabellos verdes y de forma altiva, contempla mis atuendos, un pantalón de cuero negro, botas marrón, una chaqueta y una camisilla azul no me da pintas de estudiante esmerada.

-Alguien como usted no debería estar aquí, no es estudiante ¿Verdad?- No estoy de ánimos para esta niñita de papá.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia... si sabe donde esta dígalo, de otro modo no estorbe- La sujeto del brazo y con un tono amenazante.

-A una loca como usted jamás le diría donde esta Shizuru-sama- Pese al temor que le ocasiona mi presencia es mayor la adoración con la que habla de MI Shizuru.

-Es MI novia de la que hablamos, así que más te vale decirme donde esta- ¿Dije novia? ¿Suena bien verdad? Claro que si...

La estridente risa de la mujer atrae mi atención, yo ya me había subido a las nubes. –Me temo que Shizuru-sama no tiene tan mal gusto, ya quisieras indigente- Aparta mi mano de ella, se limpia la ropa como si yo estuviera llena de fango.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Creo que le voy a tumbar un diente a esta escuincla. –Verás... esa castaña endiosada con la que tienes sueños húmedos, duerme conmigo cada noche...- Se que es mentira pero yo lo haré verdad. –Ella es mía... ¿Lo entiendes?- Ahora debo tener cara de asesina serial, no puedo creer que sienta estos malditos celos. La chiquilla me mira tragando saliva y asiente. –Ahora dime donde esta, es de vida o muerte- Levanto mi puño amenazando golpearla.

-Se... se fue... ella terminó... sus clases hoy, tenía una cita con un tal Reito Kanzaki-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos?- Lo sabe...

-Estas cosas las sabe cualquier fangirl que se respete, Shizuru-sama es una mujer altamente importante en este instituto y tiene cientos de seguidoras, yo... yo seré la numero uno, aunque ahora mi placa es la numero 55- Esta jovencita de cabellos disparejos, ¿Me dice que hay otras 54 locas detrás de mi Shizuru?

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Solté el cuello de su camisa.

-To... Tomoe Margueritte- La jovencita aun miraba mi puño levantado con cautela.

-Bien, si conoces a esas otras 54 estúpidas, harás bien en llevarles este mensaje... Shizuru Fujino, pertenece a Natsuki Kuga- Baje el puño y me alejé de ella.

-Alguien como tú, solo será un pasatiempo para Fujino-sama, entiendo lo que ve en ti, exótica, salvaje y con buen cuerpo- Me volvía a mirar a esa niñita. –Pero cuando se divierta contigo te olvidará- Negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Yo al menos la tendré para mí, tú en cambio... das pena, fíjate en ese pecho escaso, o esa figura escuálida, pareces un mosquito de charco...- La dejé echando chispas, aunque no comprendo de donde tanta confianza en mi misma. Continúe mi camino corriendo, no puedo perder el tiempo con esta mocosa, debo ir a casa de Reito. Acelero a todo lo que da mi moto, con un pique impecable, ya verá esa mocosa que si bien soy salvaje, Shizuru siempre va a preferirme a mí.

Después de un buen rato de conducir, llegué al gran portón de la mansión Kanzaki, vaya que tiene dinero este sujeto, me lo imaginaba por ser tan... refinado, supongo, que no era novedad. Bajé rápidamente y fui hasta su puerta para tocarla con fuerza. Después de dos tediosos minutos, se abrió, Mikoto.

-¡Natsukiiii!- La pequeña chica gato se lanzó a mis brazos y la recibí en ellos.

-Hola Mikoto ¿Esta Shizuru aquí?- Lo siento pequeña, espero poder verte otra vez y regalarte otro conjuntito, tal parece que lo vas a necesitar.

-¿Fujino-san? Ella no ha venido aquí hoy-

-¿Quéee? Pero si... si esa chiquilla dijo que- Diablos, como pude ser tan idiota, creer en las palabras de una fanatica de Shizuru, primero muerta a revelarme la información que quería, esta claro que hubiera tenido que torturarla.

-¿Cuál chiquilla?- Reito intervino sonriente en la pequeña conversación.

-Lo siento Kanzaki, no tengo tiempo para nada... tengo que encontrar a Shizuru a como de lugar- Le doy la espalda, estoy exhausta de correr todo el día, muero de hambre y no tengo idea de donde buscarla.

-Kuga-san... si lo desea puede esperar a verla en la recepción para la entrega del puesto de Dirección de Fukka, buscarla aleatoriamente no surtirá efecto... solo espere el momento y el lugar donde puede verla- Kanzaki, volví la vista sobre él, estaba tan desesperada que no quise esperar.

-¿Natsuki?- Una despampanante pelinaranja salió a la entrada. -¡Que gusto verte!- Llegó muy rápido a la moto, casi me bajó de ella. -¿Viniste de visita?- No pude negar nada cuando ya me arrastraba al interior del lugar. Así fue que yací en medio de la sala, con una tacita de té en las manos, una sopa de Ramen y el trio maravilla delante de mí.

Todo aquello se miraba normal, hasta el momento en que vi a Mikoto demasiado amigable con Mai, bueno más de lo que... siempre fue. Reito miraba con recelo a la pequeña devoradora de ramen, cuyo escandalo por las delicias culinarias de Mai, podría ser oído en todo el lugar. Miré a Reito y con un gesto pareció leerme la mente, dijo que tenia cosas que hacer y así, se despidió de nosotros.

-Bueno Natsuki, siempre es un placer tener tu compañía, pero no te imagino viniendo aquí a menos que te dieran latigazos en la espalda, desembucha por favor, poco te falta para tener letreros en la cara- Mai, mi querida Mai, asusta que me conozcas tanto.

-Err... no si, yo err...- Esto es como estar desnuda delante de todos, no es agradable.

-Tiene que ver con lo que hiciste en el Karaoke, vamos, te diste un show impecable allí... lo que no veo correcto es que Natsuki juegue de esa manera con los sentimientos de Shizuru- Esa mirada de madre regañona, pero... pero...

-Ujum ujum- Añadió Mikoto con su cabeza, afirmando indetenidamente.

-¡No fue broma!- Me levante molesta. –Porque les cuesta tanto creer que esto es lo que siento por ella... ella lo es todo para mí- Tenso la mandíbula, ni siquiera ella creyó en principio.

-Pues Natsuki, lo has negado tanto que todos te creímos...- Sus ojos lilas me miraban comprensivos.

-Pues ¡Mentí! Mentí en el pasado, porque no podía admitirlo, tenía miedo, creí que no sería lo suficientemente buena para ella, no lo fui para nadie, ni para mi padre que me abandono en un externado, ni para mi madre que me vendió como a una mercancía, cuando pasan estas cosas...- Levante la mano y me sujete los cabellos con desespero. –No sientes que valgas mucho para nadie, así que me hice fría para que nadie pudiera herirme. Otra vez.. y cuando ella me dijo sus sentimientos, entonces... entonces sentí mucho temor de su abandono-

-Oh... Natsuki- Mai me abrazó y a ella se le unió Mikoto.

-Pero ahora sé que voy a perderla si no la encuentro... vivo aterrada sabiendo que voy a perderla y solo hoy... solo hoy puedo salvarla-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Mai me miró preocupada.

-Shizuru morirá esta noche, un auto va a...- Mierda, que blanda me he vuelto ¿Otra vez llorando?

-Natsuki siéntate, cálmate un poco por favor- Mai me llevó de vuelta a la silla mientras yo no paraba de llorar. –Mikoto ve por un té para ella, ¿si?- La pequeña chica gato salió disparada hacia la cocina. –Natsuki... ¿Acaso?-

-Hablo con la verdad Mai, este día ya pasó, llevaba meses sufriendo después de su sepelio y ahora creo que voy a fallar en protegerla... Mai, enloqueceré si vuelvo a perderla- La miré con estos ojos que no saben mentir.

-Natsuki ¿Estás segura? Lo que afirmas es... es... muy severo- Ahora si que se miraba preocupada, no se si por mi salud mental o por lo que decía. ¡Creeme! Por favor...

-No podría jugar con esto Mai, no con esto... yo sabía lo que iba a pasar el día del Karaoke, por eso te dije que porque otra vez tan pronto... sabía que Takeda iba a hacer de estúpido, si eso no es novedad, pero sabía que Shizuru marcaría territorio en ese momento, por eso alteré el pasado y dije algo tan diferente, dije la verdad sobre lo que siento- Sujeté sus manos, las mías tiemblan sin que pueda controlarlo.

-No puedo creerlo Natsuki...- Tomó asiento repentinamente pálida.

-Mai ¡Es verdad!- ¿Qué parezco de broma?

-Eso ¡Eso lo sé!- Gritó enojada, solté sus manos del puro susto. -¿Tenías que verla morir para saber lo que sientes por ella? Eso si que no puedo creerlo Natsuki- Mai me miró de una mala manera. –Te golpearía si pudiera, pero con las cosas raras que pasa en este lugar... realmente hay que tomar medidas-

-¿Me ayudarás?- La miré con incredulidad.

-Claro que si... vamos por Fujino, debemos evitar que el accidente pase... no quiero recoger tus despojos y quiero que ella este bien, que las dos lo estén- Había una extraña determinación en su mirada.

-Mai- Ahora lloraba pero de pura alegría, eres una amiga increíble. –Entonces vamos, con tu ayuda todo será posible- Le tendí mi mano.

-Aunque primero... hay que vestirte decentemente- Me miró de arriba abajo, estaba hecha un desastre por la persecución, ¡Hey! Pero me bañé. Y Así terminé siendo arrastrada al cuarto de baño, que mala suerte tengo.

_Me temo voy a perderte y quedaré vacía_

_No me dejes, No me dejes_

_¿No puedes quedarte a mi lado?_

_Mentiras, todas son mentiras._

_No voy a escuchar nada_

_Te amo, te amo_

_¿No puedes decirme esas palabras otras vez?_

_Te amo, te amo_

_¿Me amarás otra vez?_

Buscaba con la mirada, el sitio estaba a reventar, no sabía que fuéramos tantos estudiantes o que la fiesta se animara tan pronto. Una llanta pinchada me evitó llegar a tiempo, me perdí su discurso y aquí estoy, tratando de encontrar a una despampanante mujer entre un mar de... idiotas. Me siento como un bicho raro, si tenemos en cuenta que me hicieron una moña en el pelo, pinzas en el mechón delantero cuya punta me rosa la mejilla. No sé de donde sacó Mai esta ropa, pero tengo aquí un pantalón de sastre gris, un chaleco negro y una camisa negra debajo, con un par de botones abiertos para no ahorcarme, notas de tacón y una corbata desfajada que según Mai, era para mantener mi estilo rebelde.

-Hey... ¿Yuichi... has visto a Shizuru?- Alabado sea, me encuentro un conocido entre tanta gente.

-Esta en la esquina del salón... la vi hablando por celular- ¿Es licor lo que huele su aliento?

-¡Gracias!- Pero antes de que pueda atropellar a todo el mundo, el chico me detiene por la muñeca.

-¿Haz visto a Mai?- Tiene cara de querer llorar ¿De que me perdí?

-En la entrada...- Vuelvo a intentar irme, y no me suelta, este se quiere hacer golpear.

-¿Sabes porque me dejó?- Joder, si que parece desvalido, pero... la verdad es que ella se ve bien.

-No lo sé...- Niego con la cabeza, buscó con la mirada a Shizuru, ¡Si! la esquina. Voy por ti mi vida.

-Fue por Kanzaki ¿Verdad?- Argg... acaba de tirarme un botón de la manga.

Me vuelvo a mirarlo con frialdad. -¿Y si es así que? Debes respetar las decisiones de Mai, sea como sea no puedes obligarla a estar contigo, eso no es amor...- Retiró la manga con brusquedad. –Exijo que respetes a mi amiga, no me obligues a hacer algo que no deseo, de verdad Tate- Intento sujetar su hombro para calmarle.

-Natsuki... que gusto verte, no pude hablarte en la tarde...- Ho ho, Reito.

Nadie lo vio venir, Yuichi se fue contra él y terminó por embestirlo sobre la mesa de cocteles. Me fui corriendo para pretender separarlos, Mai vino y eso se convirtió en un intercambio de golpes de los cuales logré esquivar varios, jalé a Yuichi por los hombros cuando golpeaba a Reito sin contemplaciones... si no hubiera dicho aquello, pero este volvió su brazo atrás intentando zafarse y yo recibí un manotazo en toda la sien... caí al suelo, todo dándome vueltas, el imbécil pega duro... abrí los ojos lo mejor que pude, sujetándome la cabeza dolorida, Mai apareció preocupada, el rubio me miró culpable y salió corriendo despavorido. Reito quiso ayudarme, tenía el labio roto. Me puse de pie con ayuda de los dos, volví la vista a la esquina, pero ella ya no estaba allí. –Shizuru...- Miré a Mai angustiada, esta salió presurosa en busca de alguien, al parecer Chie, diablos, esa mujer lo sabe todo, debí preguntarle a ella.

Al volver rápido a mi lado, me miró preocupada. –No hagas una locura, pero... Shizuru se fue, al parecer tenía algo importante que hacer-

-Pero... pero quedamos de vernos aquí y no... no me esperó- Mi expresión era un poema, no me importaba que todos estuviesen mirándonos, eso era lo de menos.

-Seguramente era algo muy, muy importante- Mai intentó consolarme, pero entonces yo miré afanosa mi reloj...

-Cinco minutos- Miré espantada a Mai, ella comprendió rápidamente mi temor.

-Ve... con cuidado por favor- Me dijo mientras yo corría a la salida, llegué a mi moto, tomé el casco, subí y aceleré a todo lo que daba la maquina.

_No te vayas, no te vayas_

_¿No puedes quedarte?_

_Mentiras, mentiras, no escucho nada..._

_Te amo, te amo ¿No puedes decírmelo?_

_No puedes amarme, ámame ¿Me amas?_

_No te vayas, no te vayas_

_¿No puedes quedarte?_

No me dejes por favor, no puedo perderte... no puede el destino ser más, cuando una vez ya lo hemos vencido y aun si me costó la vida misma, hubo paz porque solo tú fuiste mi compañía en el infierno. Cruzaba entre los vehículos desviando mi cuerpo entre uno y otro a una velocidad imposible, cada pestañeo era un martirio interminable de miles y miles de imágenes nuestras, de momentos desperdiciados por mi necedad. Vi un semáforo en rojo, vi el camión con las botellas de color marrón, vi el enorme reloj en el televisor de un almacén al pasar, un minuto para el final, luz verde... el camión avanzando, el siguiente semáforo en rojo y la calle donde todo pasó.

Seguí cruzando las vías y los vehículos a cada lado, destrocé el parabrisas de uno de esos, oí los reproches, pero eso no es importante, tiré del acelerador un poco más, logrando llegar al lado del camión... me sincronicé y con fuerza golpe la puerta del copiloto, mis gritos insistentes no eran escuchados bajo mi casco, la calle llegaría a su final, baje la mano magullada de dar golpes aceleré y pasé junto a la llanta, la tracción es fuerte, golpeo una última vez... pero el auto no se detiene, no hay más opciones, lo siento Shizuru. Aceleró adelantando el camión, le gano unos cuantos palmos, metros, un techo largo... paso a través de la luz roja, y tiro del freno como si la vida se me fuera en ello, las llantas rechinan con un sonido horrendo y justo al frente, el ruido logra alertar a los autos que cruzan en la otra vía, o... eso creí. Veo delante de mí el capó de su auto, la llanta delantera de mi moto se incrusta en el metal, todo se hace lento...

Vuelo, por un momento es como volar, mi cuerpo es esclavo del movimiento, así siento el golpe del parabrisas de su auto golpearme al lado derecho del cuerpo, reboto en él y golpeó contra el capo de frente, se rompe el cristal de mi casco, caigo en el pavimento y mi cuerpo da un par de tumbos... todo se detiene cuando estoy boca arriba. Puedo ver el cielo, a pesar de las luces artificiales, sus estrellas están ahí, pero no tengo fuerzas para levantarme, solo siento ese asqueroso sabor metálico en la boca y el aire que no entra en mis pulmones. Veo a un lado las enormes placas del camión, ese rechinido lacerando mis oídos... pero sonrió, te la quite de las manos 'querida' muerte ¡Te la quité!

"... _a tu suerte puedes elegir, elige, tú o ella_" ¿Qué crees que escogería Nagi? A ella, la salvaría a ella.

_Mentiras, mentiras, no escucho nada..._

_Te amo, te amo ¿No puedes decírmelo?_

_Por favor regresa~_

Todo es mentira, todo tiene que ser mentira... ¿Cómo puede lo que es perfecto arruinarse de esta manera? No puedo pensar en otra cosa mientras estoy aquí, en el pasillo blanco de un hospital, con el alma en vilo y el corazón en la mano. –No puedes dejarme sola Natsuki... no... no sin que yo pudiera responderte... afirmar que te amo, que te sigo amando, que nunca deje de hacerlo, no ahora que... que sientes lo mismo que yo- Estrecho las manos intentando apagar este horrible temor.

Me adelanté en verde distraídamente, una moto golpeo el auto y frené, sentí el golpe en mi cabeza, los cristales resquebrajarse, la figura rodar como un muñeco contra el auto. Al levantar la vista, lo vi, el camión que me hubiese envestido completamente de no ser por la moto que me estrelló, obligándome a parar antes de cruzar completamente. El hijo de... ese maldito desgraciado chocó directamente contra esa cafetería que estaban remodelando a un lado de la calle, y ahí esta... al otro lado de la puerta, un ebrio asqueroso junto al amor de mi vida debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

-Señorita... a usted también debemos atenderla, esa herida en su cabeza es preocupante- Escucho la voz de una enfermera y me vuelvo a mirarla con mis ojos incendiados de cólera.

-Ara, no se preocupe, no es nada de cuidado, yo esperaré... por favor, encárguese de la señorita, ella necesita mucho más cuidado- Intento no morderme las uñas, pero las lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos.

-Ho, ¿Se refiere a la señorita Kuga?- La enfermera sonríe sin saber que estoy llorando porque no ve mi rostro a través de la melena castaña manchada de sangre, más de ella que mía. –No tema usted, en cuanto se recupere podrá exigir la indemnización y el pago de los daños que le ha causado esa joven, alguien de tan prestante familia, no tendrá problema alguno para hacerle pagar por...-

-Le suplico guarde silencio, la señorita a la que con tanto desdén se refiere... es mi pareja, y me ha salvado la vida, al coste de sus heridas... así que ocúpese de salvarla, porque entonces será este hospital al que demande ¿Comprendido?- Le observé como a la clase de cucarachas lame suelas que hay por la vida, y en efecto se marchó más que asustada, estaba a punto de empalarla.

Repentinamente un gran número de enfermeras y doctores pasaron corriendo frente a mí. Me levanté asustada y con el alma en vilo, busqué con la mirada en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, todo se hizo confuso, solo pude escuchar los pitidos incesantes de una maquina, vi las paletas de la maquina de reanimación junto a una camilla y... después de lo que parecieron unos minutos eternos, el doctor salió de la sala de urgencias con esa expresión derrotada, con el fracaso entre las manos.

Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo las lágrimas escapar, la fuerza abandóname, caí sentada en la silla, estreche mi rostro entre mis manos ¡No es verdad! Ella no pude simplemente haberse ido. Escuché los pasos acercarse, mi corazón estrujándome con agonía. No quise escuchar al doctor, lo esquive y me adentré en la sala de urgencias sin autorización. –¡Natsuki!- Grité, asustada, aterrada, buscando...

_No me dejes, No me dejes_

_¿No puedes quedarte a mi lado?_

_Mentiras, todas son mentiras._

El tiempo se detuvo en cuanto la vi, tan pálida sobre la camilla, las maquinas apagadas, tan distante en el tiempo y el espacio, sentí derrumbarme, mis rodillas en el suelo y mi llanto derramado sin contemplaciones a su lado. Tal vez mi dolor persuadió a los doctores o a la gente de importunarme en un momento así, pero se hizo fría la suave corriente de aire. Sujeté su mano y la bese a pesar de las heridas, la lleve a mi mejilla buscando la calidez de su piel. Es tan tibia mi Natsuki, por favor abrázame, hazme saber que solo estoy en una maldita pesadilla, prefiero tu indiferencia, tus desplantes... me niego al placer de los besos que compartimos ayer, si hoy, mañana y los demás días de mi vida no vas a estar.

-No eres justa... ¿Por qué me dejas justo ahora?- El rio de mi llanto escapando de su prisión, humedece la mano que no libero. Me levanto, busco el rostro que oculto esta bajo las vendas, manchado de tonos camines en la frente, sus ojos cerrados y mis labios buscando los suyos, ansiando, soñando una respuesta.

Tal vez se compadece de mí algún ángel pues sus labios me acarician suavemente. –No... No llores- Me parece escuchar su voz. Sus gentiles dedos acarician mis agitados cabellos y el dolor de mi propia herida me hace respingar.

-Hayy... ayayay- Me quejo y entonces al levantarme para sobarme, lo noto, sus brillantes ojos esmeralda me miran muy abiertos.

-Shiz...Shizuru ¿Estás bien?- Tan angustiada intenta levantarse, pero mis manos le detienen con cuidado.

-¿Lo dice la chica que se ha estrellado en mi parabrisas?- Es una mala broma lo sé, pero he vuelto a la vida al saberla bien... no perfectamente bien, pero viva que es lo más importante, no puedo perder a mi Natsuki o seguramente sabría enloquecer. -¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué hiciste semejante locura?!- Lo que era angustia se convierte en reproche y el reproche en molestia, esa rara mezcla de miedo y preocupación.

-No quiero... perder a Shizuru- Sus palabras me desarmaron completamente, sus lacrimosos ojos se clavaron en los míos y una sonrisa tierna se alojo en mi noca.

-Natsuki puede perderme... porque no me iré de su lado jamás-

-Eso... eso no es verdad, ¡Yo ya te perdí una vez!- Natsuki comenzó a agitarse en su camilla. –No... no voy... no puedo vivir sin Shizuru- Ahora lloraba en Shock. –El auto... el camión... ¡Te iba a estrellar!- Intente calmarla pero era imposible, entraron los doctores y le administraron una sedante mientras ella clamaba una y otra vez que lo había evitado, que yo no moriría, tan tranquila se quedó con eso que se durmió con una sonrisa. Pensé por un momento que mi Natsuki había enloquecido, o era parte del shock postraumático del accidente, pero tras dilucidar mis ideas, si yo... si Natsuki no hubiese estrellado su moto contra mi auto, yo definitivamente hubiese sido arrollada por completo.

_No voy a escuchar nada_

_Te amo, te amo_

_¿No puedes decirme esas palabras otras vez?_

_Te amo, te amo_

_¿Me amarás otra vez?_

-Natsuki... di ahhhh- Shizuru eleva su cuchara al más puro estilo del avioncito.

Abro la boca con un sonrojo mayúsculo en mi cara ¿Por qué quiere darme de comer en la boca con todos viendo? Pero que puedo decir, el cabestrillo me impide una mano, voy a dejarme consentir por ella.

-He... ¿Alguien me cuenta como es que Shizuru terminó golpeando al doctor?- Preguntó Mai con una mueca extraña, mientras Mikoto le abrazaba y Nao se limaba las uñas. Es cierto, ¿Qué pasó? No es normal que ella sea tan agresiva sin la posesión de su Child a cuestas. Como es comprensible nos han echado el hospital, estoy en el cuarto de Shizuru y ella se desvive por cuidarme, aunque Youko-sensei se ha dado sus buenas visitas para verificar mi estado.

-Bueno... eso no lo sé- Estaba en la línea que divide la realidad y el sueño producto de un sedante.

-Ara, es un historia de lo más común- Levantó los hombros tranquilamente y con esas sonrisas pacificas de amor y paz. –Como a Natsuki le tuvieron que vendar las costilla que se fracturó, estaba sin camisa sobre la camilla y el doctor se quedó mirando su exclusiva lencería de victoria secret´s, por no decir otra cosa, no iba a permitir que ese pervertido le pusiera un dedo a mi Natsuki- ¿Solo por mirarme? ¡Era el doctor! Tenía que revisarme el pulso o algo, ¿No?

-Shizuru- Mai tragó saliva con una gota de sudor en la frente. Pero repentinamente recordó otra cosa. –¿Y porque golpeaste a la enfermera?-

-A ella fue por ofrecerme la posibilidad de demandar a mi Natsuki por haber estrellado su moto en mi auto- Musitó de lo más tranquila dándome otra cucharadita de sopa en la boca, hay como me arde la cara.

-Ya ves, la descerebrada y la loca... una buena pareja- Nao ¿Acaso no aprecias tu vida? Sin embargo Shizuru le sonrió tranquilamente. ¿Me perdí de algo? No importa, levanté mi mano buena para acariciar los dedos de mi Zuru.

-Bueno chicas ya es un poco tarde, creo que es hora de irnos- Dijo repentinamente Mai, antes de jalar a Nao fuera. –Pero... pero si son apenas las 7- Se quejaba la pelirroja mientras la empujaban puerta afuera. Mikoto hizo un ademán de despedida, y se marcho sonriente.

Una vez a solas Shizuru terminó de darme mi sopa, fue a la cocina por un par de compresas calientes para poner sobre mis costillas, su tacto era delicado y yo estaba lamentando muchísimo estar convaleciente. Pero su silencio se me hacía extraño. Así que dije lo único que se me ocurrió. –Shizuru... ¿Te duele la cabeza?-

Sus cristales hechos de sangría se cristalizaron, sonrió y acarició mi mejilla. –Estoy perfectamente bien Natsuki...- Con tan breve respuesta simplemente se ocupó de limpiar las heridas en mis rodillas, antes de vendarlas de nuevo.

-Shizuru... y tu puesto como directora?-

-Me he pedido una licencia para cuidar de mi Natsuki- Dijo de lo más tranquila antes de ir las medicinas, ponerlas en mi mano buena y sostener el vaso con agua.

Tragué las pastillas sin chistar a pesar de que odio tragar esas cosas. Un poco de agua y me quede mirándola. -Shizuru... ¿Estas enojada?- Me atreví a preguntar.

-Un poco si...-

-¿Por qué?- Levanté una ceja contrariada.

-Porque Natsuki se esmera en dejarme de la manera más cruel... ¿Acaso no sabe que no puedo vivir sin ella?- Una escurridiza lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Negué con la cabeza. –Soy yo quien no sabe vivir sin ti... lo daría todo por ti Shizuru- Quiso levantarse pero no la dejé, sujeté su mano y le obligue a sentarse en la cama, casi se cae sobre mí, y así su rostro estuvo tan cerca. –Yo te amo Zuru... y te protegeré siempre-

-Yo también te amo... Natsuki- Que brillante mirada. –Pero si Natsuki quiere protegerme, debe cuidar de ella primero, solo así mi corazón estará bien- Ohhh.

No pensé en ello, yo... yo solo quería salvarla. -Siento haberte preocupado, siento tantas cosas...-

-Shhh- Me dio un tierno beso en los labios, con una sonrisa de esas que detiene mis latidos un momento. Después se puso de pie, fue a la cocina a depositar el cuenco con agua tibia y a deshacerse de las vendas usadas.

En cuanto volvió, me miró halando ligeramente de los mechones de mi cabello. –Shizuru...-

-¿Si Natsuki?- Preguntó tomando un libro que seguramente me leerá para que me duerma.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia para siempre?- Deja a un lado la inseguridad por piedad, se convincente.

-Ara... ¿Acaso no pretendía que fuera por siempre?- Me sonríe juguetonamente, se acerca a mí y se acomoda en la cama de una manera tal que no me hace daño, woo que cálido es su abrazo... aunque creo que me compraré una cama más grande.

-Shizuru...- Creo que un mohín se ha asomado en mi rostro.

-¿Dime Suki?- Musita acariciando mi melena.

-¿No me vas a responder?- ¿Dónde tenía escondida esa voz tan mimada?

Se ríe descaradamente. Creo que le gusta hacerme sufrir. –Ara, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras segura de tu pregunta, porque yo no te dejaré ir una vez afirme mi respuesta- Clava su mirada carmín en mí y me vuelve el alma al cuerpo. –La respuesta es si... Nat...su... ki-

Aun si me arde la cara estoy tan feliz. -Pues no me dejes ir nunca, aun si soy idiota... yo solo sé... que el paraíso es estar junto a ti- Asiento con la cabeza tímidamente.

-Kawaiiiiii... te amo, te amoo mi Natsuki...- Creo que va a estirarme las mejillas en cualquier momento, pero vuelvo a respirar al escuchar un te amo de sus adorados labios.

-Y yo te amo... mi Shizuru- Creo que mi alma al fin encontró la dicha en el mundo, me abrazo a la mujer indicada para mí, al amor de mi vida y mis ojos se cierran. Malditos medicamentos que dan sueño. Lo siento señor desconocido, pero yo quiero vivir junto a Shizuru y como bien dijo Nagi, alguien tenía que morir.

Fin.


End file.
